The existing external framework for use in the LCD monitors is made of resin by injection-molding method directly. The recycling process of the injection-molded rein creates toxic chemical materials. Moreover, it cannot be decomposed effectively after being buried directly. It causes a lots of environmental protection issues. Moreover, for this external framework of TFT-LCD monitor, which is made of resin, a metal partition is usually applied to isolate the electromagnetic wave for reducing the radiation. However, this metal partition is composed of iron, and the resin external framework also increases the integral weight. Besides, the large-sized (over 32 inches) LCD monitor easily suffers from the problem of heat sinking.
The existing aluminum external framework for use in the TFT-LCD monitor is formed generally by casting method or aluminum extrusion method. Because the casting method results in high mold cost and the vertical ribs influence the drawing of pattern, the casting method cannot form the ribs that vertically isolate the electromagnetic wave by a single molding process. Consequently, only the aluminum extrusion method with lower mold cost conforms to economic benefit of manufacture.
Moreover, the LCD panel is securely locked by nails, which are mounted on the inside of the existing external framework. Since the locking positions of different LCD panels, which are manufactured by various manufacturers, are not standardized, various complicated processes must be introduced to the assembling operation. Therefore, a specific external framework is only suitable for the corresponding LCD panel. Consequently, the purpose of universal use is not achieved.